


She's My Cherry Pie

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Commoner Annabeth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I got royalty aus for daays, OFC - Freeform, Oneshot, Prince Percy, Tumblr Prompt, and so is annabeth, baker annabeth, basically percy is in looovvveee, feat. Sally Jackson, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: In which Annabeth's sweeter than any baked good and Percy can't get enough-OR- Percy's a prince, Annabeth is a damn good baker and there's a ball.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	She's My Cherry Pie

His hiding place had been discovered. What on earth was he going to do now? Cursing under his breath, he inches towards the wall as the footsteps draw closer.

He’s only moved a foot when they stop, dangerously close to his location. Instantly, he freezes.

“Who’s there?” The voice is firm and commanding, not a hint of fear. He’s impressed—then again, he usually is with her.

Knowing he’ll be spotted if she takes one more step, he stands up from his place behind the barrels and holds his hands up in surrender.

Her gaze softens at the sight of his face, and she lowers the broom she had evidently picked up in defense.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, surprise clear on her face as he jumps over the barrels. “And why were you sneaking around like that?”

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, flushed and slightly guilty looking. “You weren’t supposed to see me yet, I wasn’t ready.”

She raises an eyebrow, a gesture so familiar he can’t help the warmth that spreads though his heart at the sight. “What do you mean read—“

Frank chooses that moment to arrive on the scene, holding a large bouquet of flowers.

“I see she caught you,” he says, voice full of mirth, looking from one to the other.

Percy pouts. “Oh, you might as well just give them to her, it’s not even a surprise now.” He throws his hands in the air for dramatic flair and Annabeth rolls her eyes at his antics. But a small smile graces her face and Percy feels like he’s accomplished what he set out to do.

Frank also rolls his eyes, though less lovingly, and gives Annabeth an exaggerated bow. “For you, madam. Regards from the prince.”

Annabeth laughs as she accepts the bouquet and with a tip of his hat, the bodyguard walks away, leaving the two alone.

“Thank you, Percy.” She smiles sweetly over the bouquet, looking so stunning he does nothing but nod and follow her as she walks back inside.

Leaning against the doorway, he watches her dig out a vase as the savory sweet smell of bread wafts frpm the oven. Percy’s mouth waters just at the thought of the baked goods being made.

Having found a suitable arrangement for the flowers, Annabeth turns to step back through the doorway, only to find it blocked by Percy.

“I need to get through.” The pointed look she gives him is marred by the slight upturn of the corners of her mouth and he knows she’s trying to hold back a smile.

“What’s the password?” he asks, not even trying to hide his grin. It’s kind of impossible around her anyway.

“Bread?” she guesses, a knowing look on her face revealing she had seen him look at the oven longingly.

“Nope,” he says, shaking his head.

“ _Please_ get out of the way?” she tries, the smile slipping through her resolve.

He shakes his head again.

“I don’t know then” she lets out a breath, frowning in way that shouldn’t be as adorable to him as it is.

“How about,” he starts with a grin, “Percy, you’re the bestest person ever and the most handsome prince and really really sm—“

She cuts him off with a kiss and he melts into it, drawing her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands find his chest and she tastes better than the bread ever could.

She lets out a soft sigh when they finally break apart, a smile on her lips that Percy wants to kiss off again.

“You could have just told me that you wanted a kiss,” she teases, hands wandering up towards his shoulders.

He tightens his grip on her. “But that wouldn’t have been as much fun.”

She rolls her eyes and is about to say something when a bell rings, letting her know someone has entered the shop.

Pouting, he lets her go to the front and stays by his post on the doorway, hidden from sight. She’s gone for far too long in Percy’s opinion, so when she steps into the back area, he wastes no time scooping her up in his arms and kissing her.

“Someone’s impatient,” she teases but kisses back just as passionately.

“What can I say?” He shrugs. “I haven’t been able to get out of the castle because of the ball.”

She nods, forehead creasing. “Yeah, I’ve been baking like crazy for it and I’m still worried it won’t be enough.”

He leans in, nudging her with his nose. “It’ll be perfect.”

“I hope so.” Her voice is warm and she smells like lemon tart and he would give anything to keep her in his arms like this.

“I know so,” he reassures, kissing her lightly.

A knock on the back doorway interrupts them. Franks is standing there looking apologetically at the two.

“Sorry, but we need to get going.”

Percy groans and Annabeth smiles softly. “Duty calls,” she says, shrugging a little sadly.

“I don’t wanna be a prince,” he sighs, burying his head in her shoulder.

“Hey, I’ll see you in a day for the ball,” she reminds him. He lifts his head up and she goes on her tiptoes to give him one final kiss.

Percy cherishes it before he’s whisked away by Frank, leaving the baker standing by the door.

-.-

The day of the ball arrives and he actually manages to get a glimpse of Annabeth directing some of her helpers with the crates full of bakes goods she’s made.

Unfortunately, (or maybe fortunately since he’s not sure he would be able to stop himself from walking over and kissing her), she doesn’t seem to notice him.

So by the time it actually begins, his frustration turns to excitement at the prospect of finally being able to see her.

His eyes find her golden hair right away, off to the side by her baked goods, talking to one of the waiters about something. Once again, she doesn’t notice him, but he can’t stop staring.

It’s nothing too fancy, but that shade of periwinkle looks amazing against her grey eyes and there’s a slight tint of pink to her lips.

“A fan of the cherry pie, dear?” his mother asks, noticing his gaze. His eyes snap up to meet hers and he finds the queen looking amused.

He doesn’t get a chance to answer because one of the noble families are walking their way and his mother mutters under her breath to him.

“The Graces,” she explains, “They have a daughter about your age.”

Percy’s just about to note that he doesn’t care for the implication behind her words when the Graces are upon them, bowing and curtseying.

Introductions happen. He meets the daughter, who seems nice enough but isn’t Annabeth, so he’s far from interested. His mother shoots him a knowing look when he mumbles some excuse and walks away from the conversation rather rapidly.

He makes a beeline towards the baked goods and the waiter fades away into the background as Annabeth turns towards him in surprise.

“Percy?” she whispers, fully aware of how obvious he had made his approach and the eyes that were upon them.

He bows and holds out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Blushing furiously, she nods her head and accepts his hand as he whisks her away to the dance floor.

“I’m not very good at this,” she tells him, biting the corner of her lip as they move slowly.

“It’s perfect,” he responds with a smile.

“You say that about everything,” she scrunches her face a little, still cautious of the people looking at them. “They’re all looking.”

Percy shrugs. “Let them.”

Annabeth considers this and finally nods. “Okay.”

And with that, they lose themselves in the dance. When the song is over, they step aside to scattered applause. He sees his mother walking over to them.

Immediately, Annabeth lets go of Percy’s hand and curtseys in the queen’s presence.

“Your highness,” she mumbles quietly.

“Hello, dear,” his mother replies kindly. “It’s so good to finally meet the girl my son’s been head over heels for.”

Percy’s mouth drops open and he stares at his mother, astonished.

She smiles back. “Honey, who do you think asked for this bakery to cater the ball?”

“And I must say,” she continues, turning back to Annabeth. “You’ve done a great job.”

Annabeth blushes again, muttering her thanks and Percy wraps an arm around her waist.

“Told you it’d be perfect,” he says quietly as his mother walks away to attend to another family with the promise of coming back later.

“But you couldn’t have known that,” she says, the flush still on her cheeks making her look heavenly.

“I did, want to know why?”

She raises an eyebrow.

“Because you’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to anon on tumblr who requested prince Percy and commener Annabeth! I hope you guys liked this fluffy drabble! 
> 
> If you want to send me prompts feel free to, my tumblr is: froevfangirlwrites!
> 
> Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
